Quests
Quests are a series of tasks which you can complete to earn money and other rewards. Commands The Quests system comes with only two commands; one of which shows your quest details, while the other displays a highscore table listing the names of players with the most quests completed. * /Quest (/q) - View quest details. * /Quest Hi (/q hi) - 'View the Quests leaderboard. What is a Quest? A quest is a task you are given to complete at your own pace. The types of quests you may encounter range from basic tasks like crafting an item to more complex assignments such as killing a given amount of mobs in a specific way. Quests are categorized into 12 types: killing, eating, crafting, fishing, enchanting, trading, taming, growing, mining, throwing, breeding, and taking damage. Rewards The first quest you create and complete each day will grant you a random player head. You will also receive 200 Kitty Coins for your first quest, before the reward begins to decrease as you complete more and more quests. The reward decrease caps at 20 Kitty Coins, after which point every quest will give you 20 Kitty Coins until the rewards reset. The rewards reset every day at midnight server time, so you start the "new day" with the full 200 Kitty Coin reward again. How it works Beginning a quest When you join the server, you will get a notification in chat telling you if you have a new quest available, or have an old quest which hasn't yet been completed. Clicking it will allow you to accept or continue the quest, and display all the quest details where you can see the quest description, reward, and time remaining until rewards reset. Several clickable buttons will also be presented, allowing you to view things such as stats and the highscore. Switching quests If you are assigned a quest that you dislike, you have the option to switch it out for a different quest. To do so, simply type '/q and click on the Quest button. You will then be presented with two alternate quests; one of which you can select to replace your current quest. Completing quests To complete a quest, you have to do what the quest description tells you. Every time you do something that counts as progress, a sound will be played (piano note), and a progress bar will be displayed at the top of your screen. As you progress, the pitch of the sound will increase, and the progress bar will fill up. When you complete the quest there are several indicators; a title will be shown, a chime sound will be played, and you will get a notification in chat. Also, whenever a player completes a quest, it will be broadcast to all other online players to share your triumph. Having completed a quest, you can type /q again to begin another one. Viewing player statistics When you type /q, you will see a link that says Stats. Clicking it will show you a screen with your personal stats, including some general information about your total number of quests completed and rewards earned.Category:Winthier Category:Server Features